El internado
by Megan Devonne
Summary: El internado en donde estudian Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se volverá mixto, a la azabache no le gusto la idea y le gusto mucho menos la idea de que aparecieran "esos" chicos, claro, quien más que los RRBZ… Más bien, uno de ellos en particular. / Todas la parejas, pero la principal es la de los verdecitos/ Soy mala en esto de escribir un summary para mis fics u.u


Era una tarde muy agitada en el hogar de Kaoru, ya que sus padres estaban como locos preparando todo para que a sus hijos no les faltara nada en el internado, se preguntaran por que van a un internado si pueden ir perfectamente a una escuela, bueno la razón es porque sus padres querían una _"mejor educación"_ para sus tres hijos y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que enviarlos a un puto internado, porque según ellos, en un internado no tendrían distracciones, solo se preocuparían de sus estudios, Kaoru y sus hermanos no eran estudiantes de excelentes calificaciones, solo buenas, nada más. Hace tres años, las amigas de la chica, desde que tenia cinco años de edad, al saber que su amiga se iría a un internado, no vacilaron y decidieron irse con ella, Momoko y Miyako eran los nombres de sus amigas, las cuales han estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas, desde que se conocen, sus familias y ellas se han llevado muy bien. Pero ese año solo había un problema, en su maldito internado iban a aceptar chicos y eso significaba solo una cosa… Sus padres harían que su hermanito pequeño y su hermano mayor entraran a estudiar al recinto, seria horrible, para ella, su hermano mayor ya estaba grandecito, así que no entendía porque lo internaron, mientras que su hermano menor, solo era un niño, no tenia grandes distracciones como para bajar sus calificaciones. Ya todo estaba listo, al día siguiente ella y sus hermanos partirían al internado, junto a las amigas de la azabache, las cuales, se quedarían a dormir en su casa esa noche para no tener que perder tiempo en ir a casa de cada una a buscarlas por la mañana. Cuando las dos chicas llegaron, fueron de inmediato a la habitación de su amiga, no les importo el hecho de que el padre de Momoko llevaba el mucho equipaje de ambas, ellas solo subieron para ver a su amiga. Llegaron a la habitación de esta, tocaron la puerta y ella abrió, las saludo y una vez adentro, Momoko se sentó en la cama de Kaoru, mientras que ella tomaba asiento en la silla de su escritorio y la rubia solo se sentó a un lado de la cama

.- Será extraño que vallan chicos al internado – Hablo Miyako

.- ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Será asombroso! Muchos chicos guapos a nuestro alrededor – Dijo la peliroja, casi babeando

.- No se… Yo creo que es estúpido que hayan aceptado a chicos ¿De que les sirve? Solo nos afecta a nosotras, no tendremos la misma privacidad… Es una mierda

.- Cálmate Kaoru… Será divertido – Intento animar la rubia con una sonrisa

.- Si, claro… Divertido – Dijo Kaoru sarcásticamente

.- ¡Chicas, ya duérmanse… Mañana tienen que irse temprano! – Se escucho desde abajo, la voz proveniente de la madre de la azabache

.- ¡Si! – Dijeron las tres al unísono

Las tres se cambiaron y se dispusieron a dormir, al día siguiente irían a su internado, en el cual ya no solo se encontrarían con las chicas antiguas, sino que ahora se encontrarían con chicos nuevos, lo cual seria "interesante", al menos para la peliroja

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se despertaron a las 7:30 AM. Los hermanos de la azabache estaban desayunando, mientras que ellas aun se cambiaban de ropa, al terminar, fueron a desayunar, la mujer mayor les sirvió y ellas comenzaron a comer. En lo único que pensaba Kaoru era que si su casa ya estaba llena de locos, ahora habían llegado dos más, sus amigas más su familia ya la estaban hartando; Primero, estaba su madre, la cual se ruborizaba mientras que Miyako le decía lo deliciosa que era su comida, luego estaban sus hermanos y Momoko, la chica estaba embobada mirando al hijo mayor de la familia, mientras que el menor, aprovechando que la chica no observaba, le robaba la comida sin que ella se diera cuenta, mientras que su padre roncaba en el sofá, a causa de que la noche anterior se había quedado hasta altas horas de la noche preparando todo para sus hijos, era lo mismo que todos los años desde que entraron a ese internado, pero aceptaba que era divertido ver como su hermano le robaban la comida a Momoko. Ya era hora de partir, todos subieron al autobús, el cual rento el padre de la peliroja, el viaje fue algo largo, pero cuando al fin llegaron, lograron divisar a muchas chicas a las cuales conocían desde que entraron, también lograron ver a muchos chicos que la observaban como si las desnudaran con la mirada, pero apartaron muy asustados sus miradas cuando vieron al gran hombre salir del autobús, todos se dieron cuenta de que él era _"La maravilla enmascarada"_, así que para evitar problemas, mejor se alejaron de lugar. El hombre les dijo a todos que necesitaran lo que necesitaran, solo lo llamaran, todos asintieron y luego el dijo que ya había arreglado las cosas para que las tres adolescentes estuvieran en la misma habitación, y si, no leyeron mal, el padre de Kaoru tenia que arreglar las cosas con el director para que no sucediera lo mismo que el primer año que estuvo su querida hija en ese lugar, resulta que la chica había tenido problemas-peleas en las que ella siempre ganaba-con todas sus compañeras de cuarto, así que el director del internado le dijo que para que ella no tuviera que abandonar el lugar, su padre se tenia que arreglar todos los años con él, para que le diera los nombres de las compañeras de su hija y así no tener problemas –demandas- de los padres de las demás chicas que compartieran cuarto con Kaoru. Lamentablemente, los hermanos de la chica no podían estar juntos, ya que los compañeros de cuarto estaban ordenados por sus respectivas edades, así que Dai y Sho quedarían separados.

Los adolescentes y el menor se despidieron del hombre mayor, luego de que él se fuera, tomaron sus cosas, se dijeron un _"Nos vemos luego"_ y los chicos se fueron por un lado y las chicas por el otro, ellas llegaron a su habitación y se sorprendieron de que a pesar de que ahora hubieran más chicos, los cuartos estaban más grandes

.- ¡Escojo la de arriba! – Grito Momoko al momento en que corría hacia la que seria su nueva cama

.- Entonces yo me quedo con la de abajo – Dijo tranquilamente Miyako

.- Eso lo mismo todos los años... Siempre dormimos en las mismas camas ¿Y aun sigues gritando por la litera superior? – Kaoru arqueo una ceja y observo a su amiga, la cual ya estaba sacando golosinas de una de sus maletas

.- ¡No me molestes! ¡La litera de arriba es solo mía! – Grito Momoko, a lo que Kaoru solo bufo

La azabache dejo sus cosas en la cama que estaba sola, no tenia ni litera superior ni nada, solo era una cama para ella sola

.- ¿Qué dicen si vamos a ver que fue lo que cambiaron del lugar? – Pregunto Kaoru

.- ¡SI! – Momoko se levanto extremadamente rápido

.- Me parece bien – Esta vez hablo Miyako

.- Vamos

**10 minutos después, luego de observar casi todo**

.- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA DIJO?! – Grito una furiosa Kaoru

.- Lo siento, pero algunas chicas se salieron, así que vamos a incluir a chicos en el equipo – Dijo un intimidado entrenador

.- ¡Como son tan imbéciles! ¡LAS VOY A ASESINAR A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE ELLAS! – Grito aun más furiosa la azabache

.- Cálmate Kaoru – Intento tranquilizarla su amiga rubia

.- ¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calme si esas idiotas se salieron de equipo?! ¡Ahora tendremos que jugar junto con cualquier imbécil que llegue!

.- Ciertamente no, ya que haremos unas pruebas para escoger a los nuevos miembros y serán muy difíciles de… - El entrenador fue interrumpido

.- ¡Difícil su abuela! ¡Fui como la entrenadora de esas chicas por mucho tiempo y ahora se van! ¡Me las van a pagar! – Ahora si parecía que Kaoru iba a explotar

.- Lo siento pero no hay nada que hacer, nos vemos – El entrenador, muy asustado por la actitud de la chica, decidió irse

.- ¡Aaah! – Grito frustrada la azabache

.- Vamos, cálmate, no será tan malo estar con chicos – La animo Miyako

.- ¡Ash! No lo se… Pero juro que si alguno de los que entre me critica… Le ira mal

.- Eso todos lo tenemos en claro jejeje

.- ¿Qué dicen si vamos a ver si Akane sigue en la cocina? – Pregunto Momoko

.- Si, supongo que eso estará bien – Hablo Kaoru

.- Esta bien – Dijo Miyako

Akane era una mujer de largo cabello castaño, ojos azules y tes blanca, era la cocinera desde que ellas entraron al internado, ella se llevaba muy bien con las tres, siempre estaba dispuesta a prepararles lo que ellas pidieran, cosa que las adolescentes agradecían, ya que Akane no hacia eso con nadie más. Al llegar a la cocina, vieron a la mujer preparando el almuerzo para todos, cuando las vio, les regalo una amable sonrisa

.- Hola Akane – Saludo Momoko

.-Hola – Saludo Kaoru

.- Hola, ¿Cómo estas? – Esta vez fue Miyako la que saludo

.- Hola chicas, estoy muy bien, gracias… Antes que nada, les recomiendo que vallan a hacer fila de inmediato, ya que la pizza no durara mucho caliente... ¿O quieren que se las caliente después?

.- ¿Puedes hacer eso? Por favor – Pregunto la joven de ojos azules

.- Esta bien, chicas – Les sonrío – Y díganme ¿Ya encontraron algún amigo?

.- ¿Eh? – Dijeron las tres adolescentes al unísono

.- Jejeje, quiero decir que si algún chico ya que se les acerco

.- La verdad es que no y más les vale que no se me acerquen – Hablo la de ojos color esmeralda

.- Sigues igual de "tierna" Kaoru – Hablo Akane – Bueno, sera mejor que se vallan, si el director las ve aquí, me echara una buena… Y no se preocupen, guardare sus rebanadas de pizza

.- Esta bien – Respondieron las tres chicas

Las adolescentes salieron de la cocina y fueron al jardín, Momoko y Miyako hablaron un rato con algunas antiguas conocidas, mientras que Kaoru torturaba a las chicas que dejaron el equipo de fútbol, luego de eso, las chicas fueron a la cafetería y se encontraron con una gran fila de chicos y chicas, los cuales esperaban sus rebanadas de pizza, le restaron importancia, ya que ellas tenían asegurada sus rebanadas, así que fueron a sentarse en alguna mesa vacía, estuvieron charlando, hasta que escucharon a un grupo de chicas hablar

.- ¿Escucharon sobre esos chicos? – Dijo una de ellas

.- ¿Cuál de todos? – Pregunto otra

.- Esos que todas dicen que son muy guapos y famosos entre n... – Volvió a decir la primera

.- ¡¿LOS CHICOS DE ONE DIRECTION ESTÁN AQUÍ?! – Grito una de ellas

.- ¿Qué? No… Son tres chicos, ¿Han escuchado sobre ellos o no?

.- Yo si… ¿Son esos chicos que salieron hace poco de la correccional, verdad? – Otra chica se unió a la conversación

.- Si, esos

.- Aaah… Si, los eh visto ¡Son muy guapos! – Dijo otra que apareció de la nada

.- ¡Si! ¡Yo también los he visto! – Añadió otra que también se unió

Y así se fueron uniendo más y más chicas a la conversación

.- Son unas ineptas – Dijo Kaoru, tomando un sorbo de su Coca-cola

.- No se… Solo… Se emocionan mucho – Miyako sonrío mientras observaba al grupo de chicas que cada vez se agrandaba más y más

.- Yo opino que son extrañas – Añadió Momoko, mientras comía una golosina

.- Tú lo has dicho – Le dijo Kaoru

En ese momento las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y luego entraron tres chicos, uno de cabello negro, otro de cabello rojo y el último de cabello rubio, a penas entraron, todas las chicas literalmente se lanzaron sobre ellos, las tres chicas no los tomaron en cuenta y prefirieron comer afuera, fueron por sus rebanadas de pizza y salieron, encontraron una mesa vacía, se sentaron en esta y comenzaron a comer

Eran las 6 de la tarde y las chicas estaban en su habitación, Miyako leía una revista de modas, mientras que Kaoru y Momoko se peleaban por la música

.- Guns N' Roses – Decía Kaoru

.- One direction – Decía Momoko

.- ¡Guns N' Roses! – Alzo la voz Kaoru

.- ¡One direction! – Alzo la voz Momoko

.- ¡GUNS N' ROSES! – Grito Kaoru

.- ¡ONE DIRECTION! – Grito Momoko

.- ¡Ya basta las dos! – Grito Miyako – Chicas, solo pónganse los audífonos y ya esta

.- Me niego… Si ella no lo hace yo no lo haré – Dijo Momoko haciendo un puchero

.- Haz lo que quieras, yo voy a salir – Kaoru tomo su celular y sus audífonos para luego salir de a habitación

Ya en el verde césped, Kaoru estaba recostada tranquilamente bajo un gran árbol, el cual le daba sombra, escuchaba la canción _"Patience"_ de Guns N' Roses a todo volumen, hasta que sintió como algo de césped caía en su rostro

.- ¿Pero que mier…? – Abrió los ojos y no se encontró con nada, se quito el césped del rostro pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a cerrar los ojos, una voz se lo impidió

.- ¿Qué haces tan sola? – Pregunto aquella voz

.- ¿Eh? – Se sentó y vio que a su lado estaba uno de los chicos que entraron en la cafetería, el azabache - ¿Qué te importa?

.- Pues me importa que una linda chica como tu este tan sola – Volvió a decir el chico

.- Escucha, no te conozco y tú no me conoces, así que mejor vete si no quieres problemas - Kaoru no estaba de humor como para aguantar a un mujeriego

.- ¿Problemas? ¿Contigo?... Como digas, linda

.- No me llames "linda"

.- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

.- Porque esta chica puede romperte todo lo que se llama cara

.- Esta bien, cálmate… Solo dime tu nombre

.- ¡No te diré mi nombre!

.- Vamos… Dilo

.- No

.- Sabes que quieres

.- No, no quiero

.- Solo la primera inicial

.- ¡TE DIGO QUE NO, MIERDA!

.- Estas…

.- ¡Kaoru! – Se escucho gritar a Momoko desde lejos

.- ¿Así que te llamas Kaoru?

.- Juro que ahora si mato a esta idiota – Pensó la chica

.- Ese es tu nombre

.- ¿Y eso a ti que?

.- Mi nombre es Butch… Mucho gusto

.- Pues no digo lo mismo

.- Veo que eres difícil… Me gustan las chicas como tu

.- Veo que eres mujeriego… Detesto a los chicos como tu

.- Espera después de un tiempo… Luego vas a amarme

.- Si, claro – Hablo ella sarcásticamente

.- ¡KAORU! – Volvió a gritar la peliroja aun más fuerte

.- ¡YA VOY! – Le grito Kaoru, luego se giro y se encontró con el chico con su celular en las manos - ¡¿Pero que mierda estas haciendo?! – Dijo ella para luego arrebatarle su celular

.- ¿Te gusta Guns N' Roses?

.- Eso a…

.- ¡BUTCH! – Grito un chico pelirojo a lo lejos

.- También te llaman – La chica observo al adolescente que se encontraba alejado

.- Si… Es mi estúpido hermano, Brick

.- Nadie te lo pregunto

.- Pero... Si tu... Me

.- No se lo que vas a decir, pero no me importa - La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a irse

.- Sabes que aun que hullas te encontrare

.- Wow que inteligente… Claro que me encontraras idiota, no podemos salir del internado

.- Si… Pero… Eres tan irritante

.- Di lo que quieras – Luego de decir eso, la chica se puso sus audífonos y se fue escuchando música

.- Esa chica es muy difícil… - La observo un momento – ... Me gustan los retos – Luego sonrió y se fue hacia donde estaban sus hermanos

* * *

_No se… El primer capitulo lo odie, no me gusto para nada xd Pero necesitaba subir este fic... Las ideas que tengo para los futuros capítulos me estaban torturando_

_Sin nada más que decir, me despido_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
